whatever you are
by kakifuarika
Summary: Sasuke's a vampire.Sakura has unique powers that can turn Sasuke into a human. Those are the reasons why they can't be togther. SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTenten, SaiIno. OOC!
1. Sakura's past

Kakifuarika: Oki let's get things clear… this is A FANFICTION AND I'M THE AUTHOR so anything can happen! Anything I want! Oh goodie it's my birthday today! November 6, 2008!! Anyway this story is inspired by NARUTO, VAMPIRE KNIGHT, EREMENTAR GERAD AND TWILIGHT! OCs and OOC!

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto if I would it would suck!

I don't own Vampire Knight!

I don't own Erementar Gerad

And I don't own the AWESOME BOOK TWILIGHT!

****************************************************************************************

"Isabelle, take Sakura and Akane out of here!" a man shouted.

"But dear you can't handle all of them!" the woman shouted back.

"GO NOW! I'll hold them back!" Kazuki said.

Isabelle, with her two daughters ran outside. Isabelle hid the two by the tree.

"I want you two to stay here! Sakura guard your sister!" Isabelle said as she went back to the house.

The twins waited, afraid, hugging each other. They heard a ghastly shriek. They went in the house. Everything was dark. Sakura and Akane hid behind the couch.

"Where is the girls?" a man asked.

"You are not getting your dirty hands on my precious little girls!" Kazuki shouted.

"If that's what you want…" The man replied as he ordered the others to kill him.

The twins watched their father being slaughtered in front of them before dropping dead beside their mother. Then suddenly someone pulled Akane.

"Onee–chan, help me!!" She shouted.

"Look I found them! Tobi is a good boy!!" The guy cheered.

Sakura ran to the guy and started to throw weak punches.

"Let go of her!!!" Sakura shouted.

Tobi kept her away then he passed Akane to a blonde guy. Sakura began to get pissed.

"I SAID LET GO OF HER!!" Sakura shouted.

Then wind began to circle her as her head band dropped showing a glowing blue gem on her forehead. The blonde guy passed Akane to a tall man with black hair. Akane began to cry.

"I SAID LET GO OF HER!! GET YOUR HANDS OF AKANE!!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"She's too dangerous! We'll come back for her!" The leader said as the others began to move out.

"Onee-chan!!!" Akane cried out.

"AKANE!!!" Sakura screamed.

Energy blasted off Sakura nearly wiping out everything. Sakura fell on the floor.

"ONEE-CHAN, HELP ME!!!" Sakura heard Akane from far away.

"A-a…kane…" Sakura uttered before fainting.

****************************************************************************************

Kakifuarika: sorry this chapter is short… it's just showing her past! The next chapter is short too but I promise much longer chapters!


	2. Sasuke's past

Kakifuarika: oki this is another short chapter… it's just showing the past so don't expect anything long!! I don't care what's Sasuke's age when his family got killed I'm the author I get to control the story!

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto if I would it would suck!

I don't own Vampire Knight!

I don't own Erementar Gerad

And I don't own the AWESOME BOOK TWILIGHT!

****************************************************************************************

"I'm going to be late for dinner!!" An eight year old boy said while running down the streets.

He ran in their compound and all lights were turned off.

"How come the lights are off? It's not curfew time yet!" He said as he removed his shoes and went in his house.

He looked around and everything was dark.

"Mom and Dad are you here?" Sasuke shouted.

Silence answered the question. He heard a loud thump in his parent's bed room. He opened the door only to see his parent's cold dead body on a pool of blood on the floor.

"Mom, Dad!!!" He shouted.

He kneeled down and cried.

"So this is Sasuke… gelade of fire…" a man hissed.

"w-who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I am the one who killed you're parents!" He said.

Orochimaru approached him. Sasuke grew scared.

"You're fortunate I'll let you live!" Orochimaru whispered.

Orochimaru bit him on the neck and instantly Sasuke felt immense pain through out his body as he dropped paralyzed on the floor. He heard Orochimaru laughed as he fainted.

****************************************************************************************

Kakifuarika: Well that was shorter than the 1st one… well it's just the past… BTW if you're wondering where Itachi was he died on a mission!


	3. Konoha University

Kakifuarika: Oki so the OOCness starts here!! YADDAH!!

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto if I would it would suck!

I don't own Vampire Knight!

I don't own Erementar Gerad

And I don't own the AWESOME BOOK TWILIGHT!

****************************************************************************************

8 years later…

"Sasuke It's a new school year!!" A certain blonde shouted tackling the Uchiha.

"Get off me dobe!!" The Uchiha shouted pushing him aside.

"Come on don't be a party popper!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine just don't touch me!" Sasuke said opening the classroom door only to be met by screaming fan girls.

Sasuke made his way to the farthest isolated corner of the classroom and sat down.

"Sasuke-kun can I sit beside you?" A girl asked.

"No" Sasuke replied.

"Excuse me I'm sure Sasuke-kun will let me sit with him!" A red head girl said.

"How many times do I have to say no?" He shouted forming fire in his hand.

The girls backed up and went back to their seats.

"Okay class settle down!" a silver haired teacher said.

The others began to go back to their seats and got ready. Then someone knocked. Kakashi went out. After a while he went in with the principal.

"Good morning students! I'm here to introduce you're new classmate! Please come in" Sarutobi, the third principal, said.

A pink haired girl went in. She had fair white skin, emerald eyes and a long waist level pink hair. She wore a long blue dress and white shoes.

"I hope you'll all be good to her!" Sarutobi said before leaving.

"So why don't you introduce yourself?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhm… My name is Sakura Haruno! I have 3 gelades mind reading, healing and I can walk through anything!" Sakura said shyly.

"Sensei is it possible to have 3 gelades?" The red head asked.

"No for normal types like us but she's of a pureblood! She belongs to one of the powerful clans of our type!" Kakashi explained.

The class awed.

"So Sakura you can seat at the back beside Sasuke!" Kakashi said.

Sakura walked to the back and beside Sasuke.

"_Great a pureblood beside me!" Sasuke thought._

_Flashback…_

"_It seems you've been bitten by a vampire…" Kakashi said._

"_What are we going to do?" Sasuke asked._

"_We need to put a seal to restrain the vampire powers! You might lose control!" Kakashi replied._

"_Is there a cure?" Sasuke asked._

"_You must drink a blood of a pureblood gelade and you must kill the one who turned you into a vampire!" Kakashi said._

"_What's a pure blood?" Sasuke asked._

"_Purebloods are special gelades they can have 3 to 4 powers!" Kakashi said._

_End of flashback…_

*****************************

"Okay class dismissed!" The teacher said.

The students filled the hallway. Sakura stopped by her locker and began opening it.

"Look a pureblood in the university!!" A girl said.

"Why don't we show her around?" The red head girl said.

"Wouldn't it be better if it's an aerial view?" The other asked.

The black haired girl snapped her finger and Sakura began to float as the other students began to crowd.

"Put me down!!" Sakura shouted.

"Please put her down!" A cute girl stepped out of the crowd.

"Why not join her?" The black haired girl said as she lifted that girl up.

"Hi! I'm Hinata by the way!" She said.

"Nice to meet you but how can we get down from here?" Sakura asked.

"So maybe 5 minutes up in the air Karin?" The black haired girl asked.

"You better make it 10 minutes Temaki" Karin replied.

"SOMEONE HELP!!" The girls screamed.

"Put them down!" a voice from the crowd shouted.

They all looked and saw it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Karin said.

"Put them down!!" Sasuke said.

Karin placed the two down as Sasuke approached them.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

They both nodded. Sasuke glared at Karin and Temaki as they went away.

"Thanks for saving us!" Sakura said.

"No problem! I'm Sasuke Uchiha by the way!" He said before walking away.

"That's odd…" Hinata said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"He doesn't usually do that to anyone!" Hinata said.

"What are you saying he likes me?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe… you'll never know!" Hinata replied.

"Oh come on! I just met him today and you're saying he likes me!" Sakura said.

They laughed and left the school going towards the dorm.

"By the way I'm your neighbour!" Hinata said.

"Why not room mate?" Sakura asked.

"Well you're a special pureblood so you get to have your own room!" Hinata replied.

Then they met the girls who were bullying them a while ago.

"Why is Sasuke protecting you?" Karin asked.

"I… Don't know!" Sakura replied.

"Don't give me that stupid excuse!" She said.

"I told you I really don't know!" Sakura said.

"Temaki lift them up!" Karin ordered.

Temaki snapped and they were lifted up above the trees.

"No Sasuke to save you now!" Karin shouted.

"Don't worry Hinata I have a plan!" Sakura said.

Sakura began reading Karin's mind.

"How dare her! How come Sasuke likes her! What does she have that I don't?" Sakura said.

"What? She's reading my mind!" Karin shouted.

"Is it because she's a pureblood?" Sakura said.

"Stop it!!!" Karin shouted.

"Let us down!" Sakura said.

"After what you did? No way!" Karin said.

She raised the two higher. Sasuke saw this and rushed to the scene.

"Karin, Temaki put them down!" Sasuke shouted.

"If you say so!" Temaki said.

Temaki snapped and the two fell down.

"Ouch…" Sakura said.

"Put them down gently!" Sasuke said while helping them up.

"You two okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah… thanks!" Sakura replied.

"Why do you care?" Karin asked.

"Is it because she's a pureblood?" Temaki asked.

"No…" Sasuke replied.

"Then why?" Karin asked.

"Kakashi asked me to guard her!" Sasuke said.

"But…" Temaki uttered.

"Look… if you bully them again I will have no second thoughts of using my gelade!" Sasuke said.

Karin and Temaki left. Sasuke accompanied them to the girl's dorm.

"Thanks Sasuke…" Sakura said.

"No problem!" Sasuke replied.

Sasuke left walking towards the boys' dorm when Kakashi appeared.

"You're not planning to suck that girl's blood are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I have to!" Sasuke said.

"Hm… I thought so" Kakashi replied.

"What are you saying I might change my mind?" Sasuke blurted out.

"Maybe… or maybe not" Kakashi said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"We might never know… you might fall in love with her!" Kakashi teased.

"What the hell? No way!!" Sasuke said.

"We'll see about that!" Kakashi said.

"Not gonna happen Kakashi!" Sasuke replied.

"What if it does?" Kakashi asked.

"You're pushing me!" Sasuke said in an irritating manner.

"Some one needs company once in a while!" Kakashi said.

"Whatever!" Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Look at me and Rin!" Kakashi said.

"Eww don't tell me your gross love story!" Sasuke said.

"Okay I'm just saying things can change!" Kakashi said.

"I'm not gonna fall for her and that's that!" Sasuke shouted as he left.

"Hmm…." Kakashi said.

****************************************************************************************

Kakifuarika: See Sasuke's OOC and Temaki's my OC and yes there's such a pairing Kakashi x Rin if you read Kakashi gaidden you'll know who she is!!


	4. The truths

Kakifuarika: Oki so the OOCness starts here!! YADDAH!!

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto if I would it would suck!

I don't own Vampire Knight!

I don't own Erementar Gerad

And I don't own the AWESOME BOOK TWILIGHT!

****************************************************************************************

8 years later…

"Sasuke It's a new school year!!" A certain blonde shouted tackling the Uchiha.

"Get off me dobe!!" The Uchiha shouted pushing him aside.

"Come on don't be a party popper!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine just don't touch me!" Sasuke said opening the classroom door only to be met by screaming fan girls.

Sasuke made his way to the farthest isolated corner of the classroom and sat down.

"Sasuke-kun can I sit beside you?" A girl asked.

"No" Sasuke replied.

"Excuse me I'm sure Sasuke-kun will let me sit with him!" A red head girl said.

"How many times do I have to say no?" He shouted forming fire in his hand.

The girls backed up and went back to their seats.

"Okay class settle down!" a silver haired teacher said.

The others began to go back to their seats and got ready. Then someone knocked. Kakashi went out. After a while he went in with the principal.

"Good morning students! I'm here to introduce you're new classmate! Please come in" Sarutobi, the third principal, said.

A pink haired girl went in. She had fair white skin, emerald eyes and a long waist level pink hair. She wore a long blue dress and white shoes.

"I hope you'll all be good to her!" Sarutobi said before leaving.

"So why don't you introduce yourself?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhm… My name is Sakura Haruno! I have 3 gelades mind reading, healing and I can walk through anything!" Sakura said shyly.

"Sensei is it possible to have 3 gelades?" The red head asked.

"No for normal types like us but she's of a pureblood! She belongs to one of the powerful clans of our type!" Kakashi explained.

The class awed.

"So Sakura you can seat at the back beside Sasuke!" Kakashi said.

Sakura walked to the back and beside Sasuke.

"_Great a pureblood beside me!" Sasuke thought._

_Flashback…_

"_It seems you've been bitten by a vampire…" Kakashi said._

"_What are we going to do?" Sasuke asked._

"_We need to put a seal to restrain the vampire powers! You might lose control!" Kakashi replied._

"_Is there a cure?" Sasuke asked._

"_You must drink a blood of a pureblood gelade and you must kill the one who turned you into a vampire!" Kakashi said._

"_What's a pure blood?" Sasuke asked._

"_Purebloods are special gelades they can have 3 to 4 powers!" Kakashi said._

_End of flashback…_

*****************************

"Okay class dismissed!" The teacher said.

The students filled the hallway. Sakura stopped by her locker and began opening it.

"Look a pureblood in the university!!" A girl said.

"Why don't we show her around?" The red head girl said.

"Wouldn't it be better if it's an aerial view?" The other asked.

The black haired girl snapped her finger and Sakura began to float as the other students began to crowd.

"Put me down!!" Sakura shouted.

"Please put her down!" A cute girl stepped out of the crowd.

"Why not join her?" The black haired girl said as she lifted that girl up.

"Hi! I'm Hinata by the way!" She said.

"Nice to meet you but how can we get down from here?" Sakura asked.

"So maybe 5 minutes up in the air Karin?" The black haired girl asked.

"You better make it 10 minutes Temaki" Karin replied.

"SOMEONE HELP!!" The girls screamed.

"Put them down!" a voice from the crowd shouted.

They all looked and saw it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Karin said.

"Put them down!!" Sasuke said.

Karin placed the two down as Sasuke approached them.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

They both nodded. Sasuke glared at Karin and Temaki as they went away.

"Thanks for saving us!" Sakura said.

"No problem! I'm Sasuke Uchiha by the way!" He said before walking away.

"That's odd…" Hinata said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"He doesn't usually do that to anyone!" Hinata said.

"What are you saying he likes me?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe… you'll never know!" Hinata replied.

"Oh come on! I just met him today and you're saying he likes me!" Sakura said.

They laughed and left the school going towards the dorm.

"By the way I'm your neighbour!" Hinata said.

"Why not room mate?" Sakura asked.

"Well you're a special pureblood so you get to have your own room!" Hinata replied.

Then they met the girls who were bullying them a while ago.

"Why is Sasuke protecting you?" Karin asked.

"I… Don't know!" Sakura replied.

"Don't give me that stupid excuse!" She said.

"I told you I really don't know!" Sakura said.

"Temaki lift them up!" Karin ordered.

Temaki snapped and they were lifted up above the trees.

"No Sasuke to save you now!" Karin shouted.

"Don't worry Hinata I have a plan!" Sakura said.

Sakura began reading Karin's mind.

"How dare her! How come Sasuke likes her! What does she have that I don't?" Sakura said.

"What? She's reading my mind!" Karin shouted.

"Is it because she's a pureblood?" Sakura said.

"Stop it!!!" Karin shouted.

"Let us down!" Sakura said.

"After what you did? No way!" Karin said.

She raised the two higher. Sasuke saw this and rushed to the scene.

"Karin, Temaki put them down!" Sasuke shouted.

"If you say so!" Temaki said.

Temaki snapped and the two fell down.

"Ouch…" Sakura said.

"Put them down gently!" Sasuke said while helping them up.

"You two okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah… thanks!" Sakura replied.

"Why do you care?" Karin asked.

"Is it because she's a pureblood?" Temaki asked.

"No…" Sasuke replied.

"Then why?" Karin asked.

"Kakashi asked me to guard her!" Sasuke said.

"But…" Temaki uttered.

"Look… if you bully them again I will have no second thoughts of using my gelade!" Sasuke said.

Karin and Temaki left. Sasuke accompanied them to the girl's dorm.

"Thanks Sasuke…" Sakura said.

"No problem!" Sasuke replied.

Sasuke left walking towards the boys' dorm when Kakashi appeared.

"You're not planning to suck that girl's blood are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I have to!" Sasuke said.

"Hm… I thought so" Kakashi replied.

"What are you saying I might change my mind?" Sasuke blurted out.

"Maybe… or maybe not" Kakashi said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"We might never know… you might fall in love with her!" Kakashi teased.

"What the hell? No way!!" Sasuke said.

"We'll see about that!" Kakashi said.

"Not gonna happen Kakashi!" Sasuke replied.

"What if it does?" Kakashi asked.

"You're pushing me!" Sasuke said in an irritating manner.

"Some one needs company once in a while!" Kakashi said.

"Whatever!" Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Look at me and Rin!" Kakashi said.

"Eww don't tell me your gross love story!" Sasuke said.

"Okay I'm just saying things can change!" Kakashi said.

"I'm not gonna fall for her and that's that!" Sasuke shouted as he left.

"Hmm…." Kakashi said.

****************************************************************************************

Kakifuarika: See Sasuke's OOC and Temaki's my OC and yes there's such a pairing Kakashi x Rin if you read Kakashi gaidden you'll know who she is!!


	5. Love?

Kakifuarika: In my manuscript this is chapter 8 but it's just chapter 5… O_o yeah… I'll just compromise!! Enjoy this compromised chapter!!

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto if I would it would suck!

I don't own Vampire Knight!

I don't own Erementar Gerad

And I don't own the AWESOME BOOK TWILIGHT!

****************************************************************************************

Sakura's P.O.V

I stole a gaze at Sasuke. His handsome face looks calm as he stared out the window. I smiled as I looked and listened to the teacher again. I notice these days that my feelings for Sasuke grew not anymore just a pathetic crush. Well yes I did tell him but I'm not sure if he remembers though. So what if I'm in love with a vampire? I like him that's that! I really don't know why though… Maybe it's because I'm the only one who understands him… I'm the only one who can save him from being a level E vampire. This world's just so messed up!! Kami-sama please help me!! There's so much I need to know…

Sasuke's P.O.V

I've noticed Sakura looked at me as I smirked. I know she likes me! She said it right?

_Flash back…_

"_Where are you going?" Sakura asked._

"_Away…" Sasuke replied._

"_Why?" Sakura asked._

"_I almost did something last night that I wasn't suppose to do! I almost hurt you so I'm going!" Sasuke said._

"_NO!! If you go… you won't hurt me! You'll kill me! Sasuke I don't like you… I LOVE YOU!" Sakura shouted._

"_I need to go!" Sasuke said._

"_Please Sasuke don't leave me!" Sakura said as she hugged him._

_End of flash back_

What's this feeling about her? Kami-sama do I like her because I really care for her or because of her blood? Gahh I hate it if I don't understand anything! How do you know of you like someone because you really enjoy each other's company or because they have something you want? *sigh* yeah maybe I'm right in fact I do enjoy her company… she understands me… Yeah I like no- I love her!! I'm going to tell her!

End of P.O.V

The bell rang as the students went out.

"Sakura I need to talk to you!" Sasuke said.

"Oh sure! What about?" Sakura replied.

"Well… It's about me… no It's about you… No!!" He said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I will say it straight but you promise me you won't be shocked or you will not run away!" Sasuke said.

"I promise!" Sakura said.

"Okay… Sakura I love you!" Sasuke shouted out while blushing.

"… I already told you I love you right?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded as Sakura hugged him. Unfortunately Karin and Temaki overheard them.

"Looks like we have a competition!" Temaki said.

"It's not a competition! I am more beautiful than her!" Karin said.

Dismissal time Karin and Temaki stalked Sasuke. He was talking with Kakashi. Karin recorded their conversation.

"Damn this vampire curse!" Sasuke said.

"Another problem?" Kakashi asked.

"I like her but I can't! I'm a damn stupid vampire!!" Sasuke answered.

"It's Sakura right?" Kakashi questioned.

"yes!" Sasuke replied.

"So what's the problem?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure if I like her because I care for her and stuff or because her blood can make me human!" Sasuke said.

Karin smirked. She turned the voice recorder off and dragged Temaki to her room.

"What are you doing?" Temaki asked.

"Just trust me…" Karin said with a smirk.

Karin opened the computer and began working.

"Now talk and I'll change the recording!" Karin said.

The two worked that night.

****************************************************************************************

Kakifuarika: yeah I'll cut it to that part!! Thanks for all your reviews!! I'm so happy ^-^!!! And for the people who doesn't review please do!!


	6. Complications

Kakifuarika: I'm addicted to vampires right now… *sigh*

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto if I would it would suck!

I don't own Vampire Knight!

I don't own Erementar Gerad

And I don't own the AWESOME BOOK TWILIGHT!

****************************************************************************************

The next day at dismissal Sakura got a note that says: please go to room 214.

Sakura got her stuff and went to that room. Karin and Temaki were there.

"I don't want trouble!" Sakura said.

"No… we want you to see this!" Karin said.

Sakura took a seat as a sound clip rolled, the ONE KARIN EDITED.

_Sound clip:_

"_So what's the problem?" Kakashi asked._

"_I like her because of her blood… and nothing else…" Sasuke said._

_Kakashi sighed._

_The sound clip ended._

"I'm sorry Sakura… it's what we've heard!" Temaki said.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she ran down stairs. Sasuke saw her crying.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Go away!!" Sakura shouted.

"Why? What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Just go away!! I HATE YOU!!" Sakura shouted.

She activated her powers and ran through Sasuke. She ran to her room.

Hinata went to her room.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"I hate him Hinata!" Sakura shouted.

"You mean Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Yes! Who else?" Sakura replied.

"Tell me what happened?" Hinata said.

"He said… He only likes me because I'm a pure blood…" Sakura said.

"Well then I here by proclaim that Sasuke Uchiha is a huge pain in the head selfish JERK!" Hinata said as she hugged Sakura.

"Don't worry you just cry…" Hinata said.

Sakura cried and cried while hugging her friend.

"People like me because I'm a pure blood! Because of my powers! Hinata… you do like me not because I'm a pure blood right?" Sakura asked.

"Of course… Don't you ever think I like you for your powers! I like you because you're you!" Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata!" Sakura said.

Then they heard a knock. Hinata opened the door and saw Sasuke. Hinata returned her look at Sakura.

"GO AWAY!!" Sakura shouted throwing a pillow at his face.

"But Sakura…" Sasuke said.

Sakura stood up and marched to the door.

"Let's get one thing straight… You're a jerk, a user, I hate and leave!" Sakura shouted slamming the door to his face.

"What did I do?" Sasuke asked.

"Just go away! Luckily Karin and Temaki told me!" Sakura said.

Sasuke turned around and made his way to Karin.

"Our plan is working! Look here he comes right now!" Karin said.

"Hey Sasuke!" Karin greeted.

"What the hell did you tell to Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"W-what? Nothing!" Karin said.

"I know you told her something!" Sasuke said.

"I didn't do anything!" Karin said.

Sasuke glared at her.

"If you don't tell me the truth I'll use my gelade on you!" Sasuke warned.

"Fine…" Karin said.

Karin lead him into their room and showed his the original and the edited file. Sasuke got the both and left.

****************************************************************************************

That night Sakura couldn't sleep thinking about what Sasuke did to her. She tossed and turned. Then the window suddenly opened, she immediately sat up.

"Who's there? I have powers you know!" She warned.

"Relax… it's me…" Sasuke said.

"Get out!" Sakura screamed.

"I want you to listen to this… please just for me…" Sasuke said.

He played both the sound clips as Sakura listened.

"See… Karin edited our conversation! I really didn't say that!"

Sakura hugged him as he hugged back. Sakura began crying on his icy hard chest. She looked up and starred at his onyx black eyes. His face handsome on the moon light yet pale. She hugged him again

"Sasuke-kun… I'm so sorry" Sakura said.

"It's okay…" Sasuke said wiping her tears away.

Sakura pulled away from the hug and looked at his eyes. Sasuke slowly got closer to her leaving inches away from their lips. Sakura closed her eyes.

"I love you!" Sakura breathed out.

"I love you too!" Sasuke replied.

Sasuke closed the gap between their lips. Surprisingly, his lips were warm and soft. Sasuke pulled away. They lay on the bed. Sasuke wrapped his arms protectively around Sakura. (A/N: Twilight line comin' up!)

"I know what you are…" Sakura whispered.

"Say it… out loud… say it…" Sasuke said.

"Vampire!" Sakura replied.

"Are you afraid?" Sasuke asked.

"No" Sakura replied.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I love you for you I don't care of you're a vampire, a werewolf or a wizard!" Sakura said.

Sasuke hugged her tighter.

"You should sleep we have classes tomorrow!" Sasuke said.

"How 'bout you?" Sakura asked.

"Vampires can't sleep!" Sasuke replied.

"Will you be okay?" Sakura asked. (A/N: Twilight line coming again!!)

"It's late." he murmured. "Sleep my Sakura. You are the only one who was ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love."

Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep.

****************************************************************************************

Kakifuarika: yeah… Twilight-ish I was supposed to make Sasuke hum her lullaby but that would make me copy many stuff from the book and have no originality!


	7. more complications

Kakifuarika: hmmm… I just watched Twilight and it was awesome!! Yeah but the do I dazzle you part was not in the movie T-T I think Carlisle is HOT!!

****************************************************************************************

"Hinata where are you taking me? I'm supposed to be with Sasuke today!" Sakura said.

"It's time to meet some people!" Hinata said.

Hinata dragged her to a huge table in the cafeteria.

"Hey Hinata!" a blonde girl greeted she has long blonde hair and faint blue eyes.

"Hi to you too guys this is Sakura Haruno!" Hinata introduced.

"Sakura this is my group of friends!" Hinata said.

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura said.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka!" The blonde girl said.

"Sai!" The black haired guy with pale skin said.

"The others over there are Lee, my cousin Neji and his girlfriend Tenten!" Hinata said pointing to the three at the other side of the table.

"So you're the pure blood!" Ino said.

"Yeah…" Sakura replied.

"Hey guys you're all here!" A blonde haired boy shouted from across the cafeteria.

Hinata blushed as she hid behind Sakura. She looked down and got the idea. Hinata liked the guy. She looked up and saw the boy so close to her.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki! You must be the pureblood! Gosh you're prett!" He greeted.

"Uhh… yeah" Sakura said while blushing at the remark.

"Get away from her dobe!" Sasuke said pulling him away.

"Neh why? I saw her first! It isn't like you two are dating!" Naruto said.

Both blushed as the group looked at them.

"Actually… now that you've mentioned it…" Sakura said while looking down and fidgeting her fingers.

"SASUKE IS DATING SAKURA??" Naruto shouted for the whole student body to hear.

The café became silent as all the students looked at the couple.

"Yes! Just shut the hell up!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke glared at the students and they went back to their business.

"You two are serious?" Ino asked.

They both nodded.

"Hey Naruto you get to be my servant since you lost!" A boy with brunette hair said.

"Oh man!" Naruto whined.

"What did you lose to?" Tenten asked.

"I said Sasuke can't get a date but Kiba said he can so if Sasuke gets a date before me I would serve Kiba and if Sasuke doesn't get a date I get I week f free ramen!" Naruto explained.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Sakura welcome to our group!" Ino said.

"S-seriously?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!" Ino said.

"Thanks! It's my first time to have friends!" Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"Well in my previous school I'm treated as a treasure and they won't let any one near me!" Sakura said.

"Well we're going to be the best of friends!" Tenten said.

"By the way what are your gelades?" Sakura asked.

"I can control plants and make them do stuff!" Ino said.

"I can summon any weapon!" Tenten said.

"I can see 360 degrees with a 50 meter radius!" Neji said.

"I have super strength and speed!" Lee said.

"My art comes alive and I can order them to attack!" Sai said.

"I have strong sense of smell!" Kiba said.

"I can create copies of myself or any one!" Naruto said.

"By the way Sasuke what's your gelade?" Sakura asked.

"I can control fire and I can see anybody's next move like how Naruto's going to drop his drink!" Sasuke said.

"That's impossible!" Naruto said as the can of soda dropped.

"I told you!" Sasuke said.

"Sugoi so you can see the future?" Sakura asked.

"Yes but not that far!" Sasuke said.

The bell rang as the students ran for their class rooms.

"Students… I have an announcement! From now on we will have a new principal Orochimaru-sama!" The P.A announced.

They returned to their classes. The others were making their way to their next class when Orochimaru passed them. They greeted him except for Sasuke who shot a glare at the new principal. That afternoon he was called in the principal's office.

"Have a seat!" Orochimaru said.

Sasuke took a seat. Orochimaru was holding a wine glass with red fluid inside. Sasuke smelled blood and instantly his fangs grew and his eyes turned red. He tried to control himself.

"Hn. Do you want some? It's fresh _human_ blood!" Orochimaru said.

Sasuke gasped and clenched his teeth.

"I know what you are! We're of the same kind! A blood sucker, cold one or vampire! The only difference is you're going to be a level E while I'm not coz' I was born as a vampire!" Orochimaru said.

Sasuke's eyes grew side as he controlled the urge for blood.

"I guess you can't control yourself any longer! You may go!" He said.

Sasuke stood up and opened the door.

"By the way you need kill the one who turned you into a vampire! I guess you're ready to fight me!" Orochimaru said.

Sasuke slammed the door and left. After class Sasuke talked Kakashi.

"Orochimaru's the one who killed my family and turned me into a vampire!" Sasuke said.

"This means trouble!" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, can you look at the future?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll try!" Kakashi said.

After a while…

"He's planning to take Sakura! And there are men in black cloaks I don't know what they're up to!" Kakashi said.

"We have to take her away!" Sasuke said.

"But where? They will still find her!" Kakashi said.

"I have a plan!" Sasuke said.

He gathered the group.

"Okay… Orochimaru plan to take Sakura! I formulated a plan! Naruto will make 6 copies of Sakura and each clone will wear some thing from Sakura with her scent since they use smell for tracking! 1 clone will go with Naruto and Hinata who will go to the North to the Earth country, 1 clone will go with Sai and Ino to the south to the Tea country, Neji and Tenten take a clone and head east to the Rain country, Lee will take a clone to the Village hidden in the mist in the west while me, Kakashi and the real Sakura go to the south west to Suna! Naruto will also create clones exchange for us and Kiba will stay here to inform us of Orochimaru's next move!" Sasuke informed them.

They all nodded.

"See you later 2:00 am at the parking lot we will borrow the teachers' cars!" Sasuke said.

****************************************************************************************

Kakifuarika: yeah I'm cutting it off here! You gotta admit the plan thing was genius! Ahaha if you don't get it ask meh!!


	8. Escape

Kakifuarika: yeah… hey check out my profile! It's updated! And another Twilight line below!!

****************************************************************************************

Sakura's POV:

2:00 a.m I was packing my stuff when the window suddenly opened. My heart started beating fast. Did Orochimaru knew our plan and went in to get me before I escaped? Was I going to die that instant? Many questions ran through my mind. I wasn't sure of anything right now but I was positive bout 3 things first Sasuke was a vampire second there was a part of him –I don't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my blood and third I was inconsiderably, irrevocably in love with him.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Stop doing that you're gonna scare me to hell!" I complained.

"Sorry!" Sasuke apologize.

I placed my stuff in the bag and wore a jacket on. I gave 6 old shirts to Sasuke for the clones to wear. He got my bags and I hopped on his back. He jumped out the window and we went to the parking lot with 5 cars waiting for us. The clones were ready. Each wore a shirt from me and rode the car.

"You know the plan just keep in touch!" Sasuke said.

They all nodded and drove off. I tried not to sleep but I couldn't I slept.

****************************************************************************************

I opened my eyes and it was 7 in the morning. We were still on the road but I'm not sure where we are. I heard Sasuke's voice he was talking to Kiba. He placed the phone down and sighed.

"The men in black cloaks are following Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke where are we?" I asked.

"We're in the outskirts of Suna! We have some connections there maybe they could help!" Sasuke replied.

No sooner we arrived at Suna. We drove in a nice fancy hotel.

"Hey Sasuke over here!" A pineapple head guy called out.

"Hey Shikamaru long time no see!" Sasuke greeted.

We went to the penthouse where Sasuke explained everything. His phone rang.

"Thanks Kiba!" Sasuke said putting the phone down.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Orochimaru just left Konoha!" Sasuke replied.

Then Kakashi starred at thin air and after a while he blinked again.

"Another vision?" Sasuke asked.

"The men in black cloaks they're after Naruto's Kyuubi!" Kakashi said.

"We need a plan! Orochimaru is on to us and the men in black cloaks are going to Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"Their called the Akatsuki!" a red head said.

"Do you know something about them Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"They killed my uncle and got his gelade!" Gaara said.

"They want the kyuubi!" Sasuke said.

"What'll we do?" I asked.

"If I ask them to regroup it will lead Orochimaru to us!" if we do nothing Naruto and Hinata is toast!" Sasuke said.

Normal POV:

"I know the rest of the teachers can help!" Kakashi said.

"Good idea sensei!" Sasuke replied.

Kakashi called them.

"Hey Asuma, could you guys help us we have a big problem ask the others too!" Kakashi said.

"Why what's happening?" Asuma asked.

"The Akatsuki's after Naruto and Orochimaru is after Sakura!" Kakashi said.

"Sure! I'll ask them!" Asuma said.

Kakashi heard voices at the background.

"I, Kurenai, Gai and Iruka are coming tell us what to do!" Asuma said.

"Okay… tell Gai and Iruka to head to the Earth country and they'll meet the others in the rock village while you and Kurenai go here in Suna!" Kakashi said.

"Alright!" Asuma replied putting the phone down.

Kakashi then called Naruto and Hinata.

"Kakashi-sensei the men in black cloaks are following us and they increased in number!" Naruto said.

"Don't panic!" Kakashi said.

"Why the hell are they after me anyway?" Naruto asked.

"They're after your kyuubi! Listen go to the village hidden in the rock and look for Tsunade or as they know the legendary sanin of the leaf!" Kakashi said.

"Okay!" Naruto replied.

Then Kakashi called Tsunade.

"Hey Kakashi long time no see!" She greeted.

"I need a favour!" Kakashi said.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"The Akatsuki's after Naruto the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi! He's on his way there! He's the one who looks like Minato! Protect him 'till the others arrive!" Kakashi said.

"Sure! What about you?" Tsunade asked.

"Orochimaru's after a pureblood student of mine that's why we're in Suna right now!" Kakashi replied.

"Things are getting messy!" Tsunade said.

"Yeah please take care of him!" Kakashi said.

Then Kakashi called the other and told them the plan.

"All we need to do is wait!" Kakashi said.

Then some one knocked. They opened the door and it was the rest of the Suna siblings.

"May I inform you that the Akatsuki is powerful!" Shikamaru said.

"Hmm… Gaara, Kankuro do you mind going to the hidden rock?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure!" both replied.

They left ASAP while they explained what was happening to Temari, the eldest of the Suna siblings and Shikamaru's girlfriend.

****************************************************************************************

Kakashi received a text message from Asuma and Kurenai.

"I knew it… Sasuke would it be alright if you stay if you stay here with Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure!" Sasuke relied.

"See you later! Asuma and Kurenai are lost in Suna" Kakashi said as he left.

Sakura was outside, in the balcony looking at the stars. Sasuke went in the bath room then his eyes became red and his fangs grew.

"Argh oh crap!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura heard the noise and went in the bathroom.

"Sakura get away!" Sasuke warned.

Sakura closed the door and approached Sasuke who was leaning on the wall.

"No Sakura! Go away!" Sasuke said as he sat down.

"It's okay Sasuke…" Sakura said kneeling in front of him.

Sakura held his face as Sasuke looked at her.

"I know… in order for you to become a human again you must drink a pureblood's blood… so here drink mine!" Sakura said.

"No Sakura… I can't!" Sasuke said.

"Go on!" Sakura insisted.

Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore. He licked the crook of Sakura's neck and bit it. He began drinking her blood. Sakura grasped his sleeved. Sasuke pulled away with blood dripping down his chin. He looked at Sakura, her blood going down her neck. Then he hugged Sakura as she hugged back.

"Why did you let me drink you blood?" Sasuke asked.

"I love you Sasuke! I'll do anything for you!" Sakura replied.

Sasuke looked at her. He wiped the blood from his chin and leaned down and kissed her.

"You are my life now! And I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again!" Sasuke said hugging her.

****************************************************************************************

Kakifuarika: Yep that line is from Twilight too ^-^


	9. the fight begins

Kakifuarika: Aww it's near the end of the story!! And from now own I'll be using my nick name Arika coz' typing Kakifuarika is tiring enough!

Arika: Look there!

Naruto: It's a bird!

Sasuke: No it's a cloud!

Sakura: No it's positive and negative charged ions that collided together!

Arika: uh huh… It's just chapter 9!

****************************************************************************************

The next morning they heard a knock. Temari opened the door and saw it was a bell boy.

"Temari-sama a man named Orochimaru is looking for your brother!" He said.

They all gasped and looked at each other.

"Come in!" Temari said.

The bell boy went in with confusion on his face.

"Listen here… Orochimaru is a dangerous man! Tell him we left for Konoha! Get the Ferraris ready at the back door!" Temari said.

The boy nodded and left. They started to pack. Temari lead them in the kitchen and out the back door where 3 black Ferraris were waiting for them.

(A/N: got that from twilight but Edward used Volvo!)

"Get in and follow me!" Temari said.

"What about Ino and Sai?" Sakura asked.

"They'll catch up I'll text Sai!" Sasuke replied.

They all got in and drove. Meanwhile back at the hotel lobby…

"I'm sorry sir they have left for Konoha!" the boy told Orochimaru.

"That is okay…thank you anyways!" Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru and his assistant, Kabuto got in the car.

"I read his mind! They're headed for the rain country!" Kabuto said.

"Good work!" Orochimaru said.

They head for the rain country as well. The Ferraris sped down the street out of Suna they took the way which will take them faster to the rain country. They had to pass a forest. In the middle of the forest Temari's tires blew up.

"Darn it I forgot the spare tires!" Temari shouted.

"We need to go back! I bet Orochimaru left already!" Kakashi said.

They heard on evil laugh echo through the forest.

"I'm not so easy to fool!" Orochimaru said.

They all gasped. Orochimaru jumped down from the tree. Sasuke growled as he hugged Sakura protectively.

"I guess you saw through my plan! It can't be helped since you have someone who can see the future!" Orochimaru said.

The teachers including Shikamaru and Temari were suppose to attack but Kabuto paralyzed them and they fell down.

"Sakura… when I day go you run to the nearest car and make a run for it! Got it?" Sasuke whispered.

She nodded.

"Whatever you do don't turn back! Keep driving until you reach the village then get help!" Sasuke whispered again.

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be alright!" Sasuke replied.

"I love you… be careful!" Sakura whispered.

"I love you too!" Sasuke whispered back.

There was silence. Kabuto lunged at them.

"Go! Now Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura ran for the car. She began to drive but Orochimaru hopped on the car. He tore the door off its hinges and grabbed Sakura by the arm. He threw Sakura out and she hit a tree.

"Sakura!!" Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke activated his gelades and Kabuto began to burn. Sasuke threw him against a tree thanks to his vampire powers. Kabuto fell unconscious. Orochimaru approached Sakura.

"Get your hands away from her!" Sasuke shouted throwing a punch at him.

Orochimaru stumbled down.

"You have a nice punch kid!" Orochimaru said.

They began to fight. Sasuke kicked him but Orochimaru got hold of his foot and threw him towards a tree. Orochimaru picked him up and began to choke him. He pinned Sasuke by the neck to the tree. (A/N: Twilight line down below!)

"You're not strong for a vampire!" Orochimaru said.

"I'm strong enough to kill you!" Sasuke said.

(A/N: Twilight line above and morbid down below!)

Immediately he turned into a vampire and forced his hand through Orochimaru's chest to his heart. He let go of Sasuke.

"Crap!" Orochimaru gasped.

Sasuke took his heart out and pierced through it. Orochimaru died. Sasuke approached Sakura as she woke up. Sasuke's fangs began to disappear and so were his red eyes. He began to turn human.

"Sasuke you're human again!" Sakura cried out as she hugged him.

"Yeah… I am!" Sasuke said as he hugged back.

They all thought Kabuto was dead but he wasn't. He lunged at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Kabuto's alive!!" Sakura shouted.

"We can handle him!" Ino shouted.

Ino activated her gelade. Roots caught Kabuto's feet making him stop. Sai's art came to life and wrapped Kabuto. Then Kabuto blasted to bits. (A/N: morbid! I know)

Sasuke helped Sakura up and hugged her again.

"In case you've forgotten… we need help!" Shikamaru managed to say.

"Oh right…" Sakura said as she approached everyone and healed them.

"Now let's get to Naruto!" Kakashi said.

Temari's back up Porsche arrived and they drove to the hidden Rock village.

****************************************************************************************

Arika: Yeah morbid….. I might not update soon since the finals are coming plus we're having a fundraising to help our teacher who's in need! Yey my band's 1st gig and I'm the drummer! Gotta practice

Itachi: you have a band?

Arika: Yep! You gotta problem with that weasel?

Itachi: Who knew you could play any instrument!  
Arika: My dream is to play every instrument I want!  
Itachi: What a weird dream!  
Arika: At least mine is not making people suffer and making them hate me and would want to kill me like some weasel I know!

Arika: 1 Itachi: 0


	10. Mom and Dad

Kakifuarika: so yeah I'm not good writing fight scenes so sorry! And anything can happen in my fanfic!! And I read in a spoiler that Naruto's mom and Dad is in the Akatsuki so yeah…

Arika: Drum roll please!! *drum roll starts* Take it away Naruto!  
Naruto: Arika doesn't own me!*Drum roll fades* O-o hell nobody owns me! I own myself!

Arika: Actually Masashi Kishimoto own you!  
Naruto: Who?

Arika: The one who created you!

Naruto: But I thought my Mom and Dad created me by having s-

Arika: Shut up Naruto and don't dare saying that 3 letter word! *wraps a whole roll of duct tape around Naruto's mouth, put and cuffs that prevents chakra flow and stands victoriously on top of Naruto!* Oki now that's taken care off here's the chapter 10!!

****************************************************************************************

In the Earth country they all fought the Akatsuki. Hinata was thrown to a tree. She was wounded and hurt. Most of her wounds are big and some are bleeding. The man was suppose to finish her off but Naruto punched him.

"He has grown… and he has learned to love and care for others!" A woman said.

"Get your hands off her!!" Naruto shout as he punched again.

Then the man manages to throw punches on Naruto.

"You're a stubborn child! Is it because you grew up with no parents?" He said.

"So what if I don't have parents? I have a teacher who's the same as me! He became my 1st friend and opened my world!" Naruto said as he wiped blood from his mouth.

Iruka looked at Naruto and smiled.

"And I have a big brother and a big sister who looks after me!" Naruto said as he tried to stand up.

Neji and Tenten smiled.

"I have a friend who's lonely once but I was able to change it!" Naruto added.

Gaara smirked.

"I met so many friends who care about me! I met a girl who loves me and I love her equally maybe more!!" Naruto said as he stood up.

Hinata blushed.

"All that happened to me with out my parents! If you'd ask me I'd rather live without them!" Naruto said as he fought the man.

There were only 2 Akatsuki members left.

"Sir Iruka! Take everybody to safety!" Naruto ordered.

Iruka nodded and they ran for safety. Then red chakra started to surround Naruto's body.

"The kyuubi!" The man uttered.

He formed chakra in his hand and aimed at Naruto but the woman got in the way. Instead of Naruto being hit the woman got hit. The man was speechless.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto… You've grown well with out my care!" She said.

"Y-You're my mom?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… there's so many things I want to explain… look…I want you to be a good person! Continue loving your friends specially that girl!" She said.

"Yes mom!" Naruto replied.

"I love you!" She said before closing her eyes.

"Mom?" He asked but no answer.

"Nooo!!!" He shouted as red chakra blasted off him killing who was too near. He didn't know the Akatsuki member left was his father. His father died because of the kyuubi's power.

****************************************************************************************

They all recovered from the fight. Konoha has a new principal, the legendary sanin of the leaf. Sasuke became human and he became less cold especially if his girlfriend, Sakura, is around. Hinata finally had the courage to tell Naruto her feelings and they're dating. Neji and Tenten became sweeter to each other. Sai and Ino ended up together. Kurenai and Asuma are now married and have 1 child. Kakashi ended up with Rin. Shikamaru is with Temari in Suna though they visit sometimes while the others remained the same. The school year went great there are fun times like the fair. There were sad times when Sai and Ino got into a fight. But it's part of life you can live through it. Now high school life is going to be over and they will welcome their college life.

"I now give you the graduating batch of 2008!" Tsunade declared.

The crowd cheered as they hugged their parents, friends and relatives.

"We have graduated!" Naruto shouted as he hugged Hinata.

"Yeah I know!!" Hinata replied.

"I can't believe we're living in one big mansion 'til the end of college!" Sakura said.

"Yeah it'll be exciting!" Ino said.

"All thanks to Hinata's dad!" Tenten added.

They all had a group hug. The group stayed together 'til they grew up specially the couples.

****************************************************************************************

Itachi: isn't this chapter short?

Arika: I'm saving the last chapter coz' it's the best!

Itachi: I will never understand females!

Deidara: He's alive!!! *Evil laugh*

Arika: who's alive?

Deidara: Sasori-sama's alive!!

Itachi: *sigh* he must be having those weird dreams! *slaps Deidara*

Deidara: Huh? Aww he's dead!! *Cries and runs to mommy*

Arika: Itachi care to do the end?

Itachi: I'm honoured! *Uses magenkyou sharingan* Listen to me… you will review Arika-sama's fic or you will spend 127 hours in hell!

Reader:*Whimpers* yes!

Arika: Good job!


	11. United together

Arika: Finally it's the last chapter!! Thank you for all my readers who fill my e mail with reviews, alerts and favourites!! Thank you all so much I wish I could give you a hug!! sorry but this is a short chapter!

****************************************************************************************

Church was filled with people. 5 couples were at the altar having their wedding together.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki and Sai take Sakura Haruno, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do" The guys answered.

"Do you Sakura Haruno, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka take Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki and Sai your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked again.

"I do!" The girls answered.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride!" the priest said.

Te five couples kissed. The crowd applauded. The group managed to stay together even if they're all grown up.

****************************************************************************************

It was the group reunion and they're going to the Hyuga's rest house.

Kids were running around and parents busy either chasing them or getting their stuff.

"Arika take care of your little brother!" Sakura reminded the eldest daughter.

"I will mom!!" Arika said.

"Lucky of you to have a daughter like her she's all grown up!" Tenten said.

"Yeah just had her sweet sixteen party last week where Naruto's eldest asked me if he can have Arika as his girl friend!" Sakura said.

"You agreed?" Tenten asked looking at Arika and Kei, Naruto's son.

"I told him he can but if he hurts Arika I'll punch him to Antarctica!" Sakura replied.

"Tenten help!" Neji shouted not having control over the kids.

"Having five kids is such hard work!" Tenten muttered before she helped Neji.

"Well at least mine are all grown up!" Temari said looking at her 3 teenage kids lazily sitting down.

"Sai where's Kea??" Ino asked.

"She was here a while ago!" Sai said holding 2 girls.

"Mommy I'm Kea! The missing one is Hari!" the girl said.

Ino searched around being frantic.

"Poor Ino she can't even distinguish who's who with her triplets!" Temari said.

"I'll get the stuff and you handle the kids!" Naruto said.

Naruto went to the trunk and got their stuff as 3 kids were following Hinata.

"Okay I want a single line and no noise and no going out of the line got it?" Hinata asked.

The kids nodded and lined by height as they followed their mother.

"At least she's got them controlled!" Sakura said.

"TENTEN HELP SHE BIT ME!!" Neji shouted as his daughter began to cry.

"Kea! don't go into the lake!!" Ino shouted as she ran after her daughter.

"Sakura the twins escaped!!" Sasuke shouted as he started running after their twins.

"HEY OUCH Mom he slapped me!" A girl said referring to Temari.

"But you hit me!" Her son said.

They began quarrelling again.

'_This is going to be one heck of a reunion!' _Temari thought as she tried to stop her son and daughter from having a fist fight.

****************************************************************************************

Arika: yes Sasuke and Sakura's daughter is me lol… please read my next story I can wait forever!! thanks for reading!!


End file.
